


I know guys with none of that worth ten of you

by Idk_what_im_doing_hehe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_what_im_doing_hehe/pseuds/Idk_what_im_doing_hehe
Summary: Just a Steve pov of THAT scene.Also tried but probably failed sexual tension.Plus a little after endgame sad bonus at the end don't read if u want to stay happy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	I know guys with none of that worth ten of you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.I wrote this at 3am cause I was bored.I don't even write im not a writer or anything idk why im posting this.Also I wrote this on my phone and im not a native English speaker so bear with me n feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes.It's crap but enjoy ig:)

**Steve POV**

"Why shouldn't a guy let off a little steam?"

he said grabbing my shoulder as if we were old pals raising his eyebrow at me a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You know damn well why BACK OFF"

I shrug his hand off my shoulder and look at him dead serious.Stark couldn't possibly make these kind of jokes right now not in front of Banner.As kind as he might seem we don't know each other well,we don't know each others limits.How can Stark not get that?How can he seriously go around foolin-

"Oh...I'm starting to want you to make me..." 

Joking?! The damn thing is joking again.As if I'd never answered him.We are on a fucking mission where people's lifes' are in danger. Iron Man, a hero that's what the press calls him and why so?Because he got himself out of a cave by creating a weapon and then using it to destroy his other weapons.He had said he was done manufacturing weapons but went straight ahead and created a new one.And he got pride in himself for it as well said he'd made world peace or something of the short.

"Yeah..." I almost whispered turning around him.His eyebrow was still slightly raised his face relaxed.

"Big man in a suit of armour...take that off what are you?" He turned his head towards me.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Natasha raising her eyebrows in aggrement to his statement.That doesn't matter right now.Right now his arrogance matters.His huge unbearable arrogance.If there is one thing I can't stand in a person that's arrogance.That is to say,I'm pretty sure the last arrogant person I remember facing has now been ripped out of existence.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you.- And that was the truth I kno-knew a lot of guys who were like this. -alright I've seen the footage the only thing you really fight for is yourself.You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play.To lay down on a wire and the other guy crawl over you."-God he doesn't even know what heroes are he's never seen anyone sacrificing anything and everything they have,their whole life for others has he? "You know,you may not be threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

And then he pulls back slightly so.I can still feel his warmth,he's still close enough.But his lips twitch his eyes widen for just a second?It's a flash.It's gone as quickly as it had come. Stark now moves forwards,towards me.His eyes seem like they will pop right out of their socks,the rest off his face seems relaxed yet his lips are a thin line,his eyebrows raise and frown-they keep dancing- while he's speaking.I feel his breath on my lips.

"A hero?Like you?You're a laboratory experiment Rogers... Everything special about you came out of bottle."

_Steve now, after so many years so much pain and suffering,after he'd seen the other die burned and crawled against a rock,knows that he will keep repeating these words over and over saying the small man had been right...right all along..._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of this characters whatsoever.These characters belong to marvel.muah😘


End file.
